lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
ABCD
ABCD es un famoso grupo de rock formado en Australia a principios del paleolítico compuesto por un grupo de tios melenudos. Historia Al principio como no sabían que hacer, acudieron a Dio, quien fue a hablar con SANTANAS II, pero este le dijo que solo lo ayudaba si le daba unas galletitas, esto hizo enojar mucho a Dio por lo que le pegó, dejandolo inconciente y encargandose él mismo del trabajo. AC/DC, se formó en Australia, hacia el 30.000 a.C/dc, y cuyos miembros eran unos colegiales. Se formó la banda, que inicialmente era de malabaristas cojos, y ante la apabullante cifra de fiambres/actuación se decidió cambiar de actividad. Angus Young se tropezó a la puerta de una tienda de instrumentos, con tan mala suerte que se colocó una guitarra y se sacó el mejor solo de la historia. Lástima que no estuviera enchufada al amplificador, pero igualmente ya tenían algo en que matar el tiempo, después de esto Angus les conto a todos los demas niñatos de la banda que estilo debian de tener, ya que su hermano malcom young tenia la idea de hacer un grupo con sintetizadores y esas boludezes. Sus primeros pasos La mayoría de los miembros de la banda dieron sus primeros pasos sólo con seis meses (desde ahí ya se sabia que iban ha ser grandes), ya que eran tan poderosos que todos se alejaban de ellos. Se juntaron todos en el garage de la familia Young para tocar (o al menos intentarlo). Estuvieron buscando nombre hasta que la hermana de Angus miró detrás de la maquina de coser y vió el cartel de: AC/DC y así se quedó la banda. Y enseguida se pusieron a tocar y hacer el gamba por ahí. Oficialmente empezaron en el 74 con su primer disco: High Voltage, nombre ocurrido tras un breve pero intenso período de chamusquinas en el que Angus trabajó de electricista. Los efectos de este trabajo se repiten cada concierto cuando hace su solo de 25 minutos . En esta formación inicial estaba de cantante Bon Scott, para algunos el mejor de todos. Mientras, el Angus salía disfrazado de Godzilla, Superman, hasta que se cansó y se quedó con el de escolar (ya no tenia dinero para seguir comprando tanto jodido traje). De este LP destacamos It's a long way to the top (La tal top esa está to lejos), The Jack (er_juàn) o TNT (chí en chí) (TNT se refiere al canal de películas, que Angus se pasaba todas las tardes mirando) Sus segundos pasos Tras el éxito de High Voltage, de los mejores discos de la banda, llegamos al siguiente disco, Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap, que está buenísimo, aún mas que High Voltage. Pero diciendo la verdad el disco es malisimo. Para este disco se les subió la fama a la cabeza y no dieron pie con bola. De este disco destacamos... la mierda de portada. Ah, y que la de Problem Child está también en el siguiente disco. Aparte de la canción Big Balls en la que Bon insiste en el gran tamaño de sus testículos, que en 1980 le harían vomitar una tortita de arroz integral con alcohol. Let There Be Rock (Que haya rock) Inmediatamente después (ironías de la vida) sacan uno de sus mejores discos, y de los mejores de la historia. Toda canción de este disco es considerada por los expertos un puro temazo, como Whola Lotta Rosie (La gorda de Rosa), Let There Be Rock (Aquí Rock) o Bad Boy Boggie (La cancion endonde Angus se despelota). Está repetida la de Problem Child (Niño Problema) con el disco anterior. Con este disco empezaron a llegar a otros continentes y a parte del extrangero. Ya les llegaron ofertas para tocar en Great Britain o Nazilandia, a veces como cabeza de cartel, a veces como teloneros de los Rolin. Powerage (La edad del poder) En este disco llega el bajista que sigue en la banda, Cliff Williams, aunque para lo poco que se escucha el bajo en esta banda ya podrían hasta no tener. Este disco está tan bien como el anterior,o mejor incluso. La portada original del LP era toda la banda posando, pero Angus sufió un colapso eléctrico justo en el momento del flash y además hubo un apagón. De este disco podemos destacar canciones como Rock 'n Roll Damnation (La damnacion del rock) o Sin City (Sin Ciudad). If You Want Blood, You've got it (Si queres sangre, compráte) El mejor disco, tal vez, en directo de la historia. este nombre se les ocurrio un dia en el que a Bon Scott se le ocurrió retar a Angus Young diciendole "a que no me das un putazo con la máquina de tu Gibson SG" a lo que Angus young respondio con un chingadazo en la frente de Bon, la respuesta de Bon se puede observar en la parte trasera de este disco, En este peaso laif Angus se sale, Bon canta como los ángeles y los demás hacen muy bien de bulto. Se lo montan bien. El disco es tan indescriptible que si aún no lo has escuchado cabrón, ya estás tardando. Destaca la portada del disco y la contraportada, ya que la guitarra que le clava Bon no sólo es el mastil y en la contraportada no está la base de la guitarra. Highway to Hell (Hay este güey) Después de que Chuck Norris mande a SATANAS II la punta del obelisco, busco en su escritorio y encontró algunas letras que se las vendió a AC/DC; que pronto después se convertiría en Highway to Hell. 3 días después SATANAS II se cae de la punta del obelisco y muere. ¿Qué decir de este disco? El mejor de AC/DC (con permiso de Back in Black). Todas las canciones son un puto temazo, asi que si aún no la has escuchado ya estás cortándote las venas porque no te mereces vivir. Muérete ya, cabrón. Todo jebi que se aprecie minimamente lo habrá escuchado ya al menos 10000000000000025 veces. Destaca Highway to Hell, Girls Got Rhythm, Shot Down In Flames, Touch Too Much. La muerte de Bon Scott Sin duda, el peor hecho en la banda es la muerte del cantante Bon Scott el 19 de febrero de 1980 al tragarse su própio vómito tras comerse uno de las tortitas de arroz integrales de Angus (vomitó por mirar tanto sus pelotas). Este hecho marcó a la banda, sus fans, su música, a ti, a mi, a tu vieja, a su... bueno, todo. Su muerte cambió el mundo (ahora el mundo es mas idiota). Le sustituyó Brian Johnson, que por mucho que digan NO es peor que Bon. Back in Black (Otra vez de negro) De los mejores discos de la historia del rock. Hace referencia a las madres de los jebis, ¿Otra vez de negro vas a salir a la calle, hijo? Pasa igual que con el Highway to Hell, así que escúchalo, hipoglucido. Destacan todas las canciones, sobre todo Back in Black, que recibe el nombre del disco, You Shock Me All Night Long (Me provocaste un shock para toda la noche, puta) o Hells Bells (Campanitas del Infierno).También Shoot to thrill (Dispará el sorete) El resto despues de estos discos los demas fueron siendo mejores, pero me da mucha hueva comentarlos bola de truños. ATENCION: los discos que esten marcados con una * indican que vendieron más de 80 millones de copias For Those About To Rock (Para aquellos sobre para rock)* Flick On The Switch (Enciende la luz, leñe!)* Fly on the Wall (Mierda en la pared) * Who made Who (¿Quien se la hiso con quien?)* Blow Up Your Video (Bloguea arriba tú video)* The Razor's Edge (Los bordes de la navaja de afeitar)* Live (Muerto)* Ballbreaker (Tragabolas)* Stiff Upper Lip (Esteban sobre el labio)* Caja Bonfire (Bon en llamas) con chorradas variadas* NO BULL (sin toro)* Black Ice (hielo sucio)* Hasedesé en la actualidad Después de sacar Black Ice, uno de los mejores discos de la historia del mundo, la banda está dando una gira mundial que durará unos 62 años, mas o menos, sin mencionar que todos son millonarios, por eso se calcula que moriran... nunca. Categoría:Rock